


Stolen Skin

by ShadowOnTheFullMoon



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Homesick, Human squip, M/M, Other, Selkie AU, Selkie Jeremy, Selkie Michael, Selkie Rich, Selkie Squip Squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOnTheFullMoon/pseuds/ShadowOnTheFullMoon
Summary: Michael and Rich had warned Jeremy about visiting the surface. They'd told Jeremy that it was dangerous to get close to William. But he hadn't listened. And now the selkie has lost his skin trapping him on land.Scared, homesick, and trapped Jeremy finds himself turning to William for help.But the question is, is William as kind as he seems to be?Or is he the one who took Jeremy's skin?Caught between wanting to trust William and believing that he wouldn't do that, and being terrified of the possibility that Will isn't who he says he is, all Jeremy wants is to have his skin with him again and to be back in the sea with his friends and family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add tags as needed. 
> 
> This was started a while back. I really like the Selkie folklore and wanted to write for it and i wanted TD as well so here we are.
> 
> A bit of info on Selkies for those who don’t know the legends: Selkies are seals in water, but can become human on land by shedding their skin. A selkies skin is important as it allows them to go home, in some stories, mortal men would steal the skin of a selkie in order to trap them on land.

Jeremy swam up slowly to the surface popping his head out of the water. He looked around the shore finding it empty as it was cloudy out today. He felt a bubble of excitement as he sank back under water and swiftly swam towards shore. The white, blueish speckled seal pulled too a stop as a brown, red speckled seal caught him off staring at him worriedly.

_“Jer. You shouldn’t go up so often.”_

Jeremy rolled his eyes huffing.

_“I won’t be long, Michael. I’ll be right back.”_

Michael gave a glare and shook his head.

_“I mean it, Jeremy. You’ve been going up there too much. You know how humans are! If you’re skin gets taken-”_

_“it isn’t going to get stolen! I take care of it and I hide it well!”_

Jeremy stared at his friend pleadingly. Michael stared back before sighing and looking away.

_“Fine. Just be careful!”_

With that the other selkie turned and swam away moving to the deeper part of the reef. Jeremy watched before continuing on his way to the shore. He carefully moved out of the water into a little crook he’d found the was well hidden from view. He shed his seal skin and smiled as he folded it carefully and tucked it safely away before pulling on the spare clothes he kept in the hiding place.

He peeked out looking around before slipping out of the hiding place and picking his way up onto the beach.

~*~*~*~*~*~

William stared out the window of his cabin lazily. He was at his desk, a few papers scattered on top of it. He was taking a break from his work to just relax. He watched the waves for a few minutes before sighing and standing. He was exhausted from working on what should have been a vacation.

William ran a hand through his hair leaving the room and heading out to the main room to slip on his shoes and head out. A walk on the beach would help relax him. He hummed softly to himself and headed down to shore line.

He walked for a bit before he paused seeing someone else on the beach. William slowly made his way towards the other, as he got closer he noticed it was a young man, probably no older then 20.

“Hello.” He called out in greeting. The other jumped and turned to face him with wide eyes. William paused feeling his heart skip a beat as he met the stranger’s eyes.

“H-hello…” the young man said softly, sounding nervous and almost scared.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I just didn’t expect any one to be here today with it being cloudy.” William said. The other blinked and shifted giving a small smile.

“I like the peace and quiet… its why I came today.” He said.

“It is pretty peaceful without the crowds.” William said smiling as he looked around the beach. The younger nodded.

“I-it really i-is.” He said. “I’m Jeremy, by the way.” Jeremy said.

“William.” William replied holding out his hand. Jeremy slow took it shaking it lightly.

“Do you live around here?” Jeremy asked.

“I have a cabin that I stay in when I need to get away from the city. Right up there.” William said nodding in the direction of the cabin. It wasn’t to far from where they were.

“Oh! I’m not trespassing am I?” Jeremy asked. William chuckled.

“Not at all.” William said in amusement. “I only own that little area that surrounds the cabin.” He added motioning to the area he was talking   about.

“Must be nice to have a private area to yourself.” Jeremy said, relaxing a bit.

“It is. When I’m not having to chase teens and children away from the rocks.” William said chuckling.

“I’m guessing that happens a lot?” Jeremy asked smiling some.

“When the weather’s nice.” William replied. “Teenagers like to jump off the cliff sides. It isn’t dangerous, the water is deep enough and there is much reef but its still a hazard. Especially when the teens tend to be drunk.” He added.

Jeremy chuckled at that, pausing as he looked out into the sea watching something move in the distant waves. He shifted and turned to William giving a smile.

“I should get going… I promised my friend I wouldn’t stay out too long. But it was nice meeting and talking to you.” Jeremy said.

“I should probably head back inside as well… it was nice meeting you Jeremy… maybe we can talk again sometime?” William asked. Jeremy blinked before smiling more and nodded.

“I’d like that.” He said, before he glanced back at the sea and headed off. William watched the strange going man rush off before he turned and headed back to his own place.

~*~*~*~*~

Jeremy paused once he was out of sight of the man he’d met. He peeked out from his hiding spot watching William jog up to the cabin and head inside. He let out a shaky sigh. He hadn’t expected to meet with a human, but at least nothing bad happened. Jeremy looked to the water and saw another silhouette had joined the first. He bit his lip and quickly headed towards the cliffs care full to stay out of sight as he made his way to the little hiding spot in the rocks.

He dug out his skin and slipped it on before diving into the water and speeding off towards the other two who were quickly making their way over to meet him. Michael made it to him first and swam around him.

_“are you OK? That human didn’t hurt you did they??”_

Jeremy rolled his eyes and shook his head.

_“No. I’m fine. We just talked. He was… nice actually.”_

_“nice? A human was nice? That’s a load of bullshit! He was probably just trying to trick you!”_

Jeremy looked over to the other selkie, a light grey selkie weigh a red stripe going from head to tail.

_“he seemed nice enough to me. Look I’m fine OK? If he meant harm, he had a clear opportunity to hurt me, Rich.”_

Rich snorted and shook his head.

_“You have to much faith in those creatures, Jeremy.”_

_“You need to be more careful, that human may have seemed nice but what happens if he isn’t?”_

Michael spoke up as he moved to Rich’s side. Jeremy sighed and looked down. Before swimming passed them.

_“I’m being careful… I’ll be fine. You two worry too much.”_

Rich huffed and shared a look with Michael before they both followed after Jeremy.

_“what ever you say, man.”_

~*~*~ a few weeks later ~*~*~*~

Jeremy sighed as he swam towards the shore Rich and Michael following close behind him. They were trying to convince not to go up today.

_“After what happened to that selkie in the reef I think our concern is valid, Jeremy.”_

_“Rich is right. We just want you safe Jer.”_

_“I know! But you both don’t need to baby me! I’m fine! I can handle myself!”_

Jeremy turned on them eyes narrowed. His tail flicked irritably. He loved his friends but ever since he’d started to head up to meet with William and chat with him, Michael and Rich had been more overbearing then usual.

_“We aren’t saying that you can’t! Were just worried that you’re pushing your luck with meeting this human so much Jeremy!”_

_“Micha. I’ll be fine. Seriously, if Will was a danger to me, I’m pretty sure he’d have done something. Besides, I’m not even meeting him today! I’m just going up for a walk.”_

Michael gave him a look before sighing and floating back in defeat. Rich did the same with a sigh.

_“Alright. Fine.”_

Jeremy let out a sigh and whined quietly.

_“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap. I appreciate your concern. I do, I just… I just want you to trust me.”_

_“We do trust you, Jer. Its them that we don’t trust.”_

Jeremy looked at Rich.

_“then trust me to know what I’m doing.”_

Rich stared at him before nodding. Michael hesitated before giving a nod of his _own. Jeremy gave a nod himself._

_“I’ll be back in an hour or so.”_

Jeremy turned and continued swimming this time on his own as the two others watched.

Once he made it to his usual hiding spot he shed his skin and tucked it away before heading off to walk along the beach, not once noticing the figure slipping from their hiding spot and snatching up the skin and vanishing along the cliff side.

~*~*~*~*~

William stretched as he finished his work for the day and leaned back in his chair. He looked out his window and hummed to himself. The passed few weeks had been nice. His little talks with Jeremy were nice. He found the young man’s company rather enjoyable even if they never could talk long.

William shifted, he briefly wondered if he’d meet Jeremy again today if he went walking. He smiled at the possibility and looked at his completed work. Making his decision he stood up and left his study and headed to the front door. He slipped on his shoes and stepped out. He locked his door behind him and headed down the path to the beach.

~*~*~*~*~

Jeremy stretched as he made his way back to his hiding spot. He’d ended up cutting his walk short, only talking a 30 minute walk instead of an hour. He had thought about lingering longer, to see if he would meet Will but had decided against it. The selkie sighed softly and ducked into the small space and dug around the rocks. He frowned when the space came up empty and tilted his head glancing around.

Jeremy dug around more checking around the rocks before panic slowly set in. He bit his lip as he ducked out of the space and looked around.

“No no no no no….. where is it?” He whispered. It had been in the little cubby! It had to have been! He turned and dived back into the space digging around more as he double checked. Coming up empty handed he whimpered. Where was his skin? His search turned frantic as he held back a distressed cry. He spun around and rushed to the shallow water splashing into it and frantically looking through the water. Maybe the tide came in and caught it, it had to have.

Jeremy swallowed tearing up when he didn’t see his skin. He turned back to the rocks and steppes back onto the beach looking around.

“No. No! Where is it?!” He was in full on panic mode as he threw himself into the sand digging around frantically. “Please please please! Please be here!”

About half an hour into searching and turning up nothing Jeremy let of a cry of dismay. His skin was /gone/. Stolen. How had he let this happen? He’d been so careful in keeping it hidden in making sure no one knew! Michael and Rich were right. He shouldn’t have come up today. Now his skin was gone and he was stuck here. He bit his lip as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Jeremy trembled and let out a sob, slumping where he sat. How could he have been so stupid? He should have made sure the coast had been clear before getting on land! Now some human had his skin, and he was trapped. Another broken sob left Jeremy and he curled into himself. He wanted to go home.

“…Jeremy?”

The selkie jumped and spun scrambling back at the sudden voice. He looked up and saw William standing near the cliff side. The human was watching him with concern and seemed to have stopped mid step.

“W-will…” Jeremy choked out. Will frowned more and carefully picked his way along the sand and rocks towards him. Jeremy flinched and William stopped, taking a a step back as he raised his hands.

“Easy, Jeremy. Are you alright? I heard a cry, are you hurt?” William asked softly. Jeremy stared at him before looking away and shaking his head.

“I… n-no… I.. I’m fine I just… I… can’t…” he curled up again letting out another sob. “I-its gone! I-it was r-right here a-nd… and now its go-one!” Jeremy sobbed out. A part of him screamed for him to shut up. That there was a possibility that Will had taken his skin, and that his concern was likely just an act. But another part of him hoped that Will was actually concerned, and that maybe he had found the skin but didn’t realize it belonged to a selkie. He knew the latter was unlikely but he didn’t want Michael and Rich to be right about Will.

“Gone…? What’s gone?” William asked moving slowly towards the clearly distraught man. Jeremy didn’t react or even show signs that he’d heard William’s question as his sobs got worse. Will got to him and knelt a his side. “Jeremy. Breathe. You’re going to hyperventilate. You need to calm down.” He said keeping his voice as soothing as he could. Jeremy shook his head his breath hitching with each sob as he Charles into himself more.

“N-no! I-it’s gone! It’s gone! I left it here! Someone stole it! It’s gone and it’s my fault!” Jeremy sobbed out. “I n-need it, Will! I n-need it to go home!”

Will frowned and wrapped his arm around the smaller man’s shoulders and pulled hun into a tight embrace hushing Jeremy quietly. Jeremy whimpered and flinched, before latching onto Will and curling into him.

“Shhhh, its alright. Just take it easy, Jeremy. We’ll find what ever it is that you lost.” He said. What ever it was that Jeremy /had/ lost. The words seem to held calm Jeremy as he hiccupped and let out another sob. Soon Jeremy went limp against him exhausted from his crying. William rubbed his back lightly looking down at him. “….can you tell me what it is you lost?” He asked softly. Jeremy sniffled and shook his head with a whimper.

“I-important…its just re-really important.” He whimpered. He was obviously scared to say what exactly it was. William shifted and sighed nodding.

“Alright.” He said.

“…ne-need to f-find it… can’t go… can’t go h-home with out it.” Jeremy mumbled brokenly. “I wanna g-go home, will…” he whimpered. William hushed him softly. He frowned and sighed.

“You’ll be able too. I’ll help you find what ever it is. In the mean time you’re welcome to stay with me.” William offered. Jeremy looked up at him a frightened look in his eyes before he bit his lip. He glanced away before looking back up at the other.

“Y-you’ll pro-protect me?” He asked quietly. William tilted his head in confusion. The look of concern in his eyes turning to worry.

“Yes. Is something wrong? Does that have anything to do with what you lost?” William asked. Jeremy nodded and pressed into the human’s chest. William tightened his arms around Jeremy. “Then yes. I’ll protect you. I wish you’d tell me more, but I won’t push… come on. Let’s head inside, you much be freezing being drenched.” He murmured softly. Jeremy sniffled and nodded.

William stood slowly, pulling Jeremy up with him. Jeremy trembled and rubbed at his eyes casting a glance towards the water as William started to carefully lead him to the path.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and William chat on the cliffs, Rich and Michael come on land to check on their missing friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness on this! But its enough to keep the plot moving!

A week had passed since Jeremy had lost his skin. William true to his word, helped the best he could with out knowing what it was Jeremy was looking for. Jeremy still hadn’t told him. He was too afraid to. Even if the human was nice enough to help him search and give him a place to stay. He did feel bad for it though. Letting William help search for something he didn’t know what to look for. But what else could he do? He’d already put to much trust in the man, and as much as he wanted to trust him completely he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

Jeremy sighed hugging his legs tighter as he sat on the cliff side looking out into the water. He sniffled and almost whimpered as he saw the distant shapes of seals leaping in and out of the water. He buried his face in his knees. He wanted to go home. It was horrible being trapped on land.

“Jeremy…?”

The selkie jumped and looked up, turning his head to look at William, as the human walked over. William smiled slightly.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to spook you.” William said softly.

“Its fine…” Jeremy said softly. He looked away and back out to sea.

William observed him before walking closer and settling next to him. “How are you doing?” He asked.

“…Good… I guess.” Jeremy replied. “Better.” He added with a small smile to William who returned it before glancing out at see humming as he spotting the moving figures.

“Guess they’re searching for a friend.” He murmured. He felt Jeremy jolt slightly.

“Wh-what?” Jeremy asked looking at him. William looked at him before gesturing to the figures in the far distance.

“There’s an old legend, originating in Scotland about seal creatures known as Selkies. They’re able to shed their skin in order to go on land. Usually if one of their own is missing or trapped on land the rest will surface in order to let their missing friend or family member that they’re waiting for them.” William said.

“Y-Yeah…. I… I’ve heard of it.” Jeremy said, his voice quiet and shaking slightly.

“…They must be really worried about you.”

“…yeah.”

Jeremy was shaking now. He sniffled and bowed his head. William figured it out. Of course he did.

“It’s ok, Jeremy. We’ll find your skin. And then we can get you home.” William told him, wrapping an arm around the Selkie. Jeremy turned burying his face in the human’s shoulder.

“Why are you so nice? Why are you doing this? I don’t understand, wouldn’t you want to keep it? To keep me here?” Jeremy asked. William shook his head.

“What would be the point? Before this you always came back. Keeping you trapped on land wouldn’t benefit me in any way when it would do nothing but hurt you.” He said softly. Jeremy looked up at him.

“Did you know the entire time?”

“I had my suspicions. When I found you distraught by the rocks crying about something being stolen things started to click into place, and seeing the longing gaze you give the sea was sort of the last piece to the puzzle.”

Jeremy hummed in response. He leaned against the human with a soft sigh, looking out at the ocean again. “…thanks.” He said softly.

“For what?” William asked.

“For being nice…. For not being like most humans.” Jeremy murmured. William smiled some and rested his head against the Selkie’s.

“You’re welcome then, I suppose.” He said chuckling lightly. Jeremy shifted snuggling up closer to William with a soft purring like sound shutting his eyes. He was glad he was with William while he was stuck here.

The two sat there for a few minutes relaxing and enjoying one another’s company. Finally, William pulled away.

“We should head inside. Its getting late.”

“Hmm… Ok…” Jeremy replied tiredly. He stood up with William taking his hand as the human led them back to the cabin.

~×~×~×~

From out in sea, Michael watched the figure sitting on the cliff over looking the sea. He moved, sinking under before popping back up as he watched Jeremy. He knew something was wrong when Jeremy hadn’t returned a few weeks ago. Something that prevented Jeremy from coming home.

Jeremy had lost his skin. Some one had stolen it from him. Trapping the selkie on land, in a human form. Michael gave a whine watching Jeremy. Rich popped up next to him looking towards land. Rich pressed into Michael’s side.

 _“It’s still missing?”_ The smaller selkie asked worriedly.

 _“Yeah… It is.”_ Michael replied quietly as they moved along the water dipping out of view before surfacing again. Another figure had joined Jeremy’s and they were now what looked to be hugging.

_“you think that human took it?”_

_“possibly. But if he had Jeremy would have found it… Unless he hid it some where Jeremy wouldn’t find it.”_

_“…We should head up there. To check on Jeremy.”_

Michael looked at Rich in shock before looking back up on the cliff and watching as the two figures got up and headed back to the cabin. He stared before nodding.

 _“Tomorrow.”_ He agreed. Rich gave a nod. They watched the two dissapear before diving under the water and returning to their own home in the reefs.

~×~×~×~

The next day found Michael and Rich surfacing on the rocks where Jeremy always surfaced. Instead of hiding their skins, they wore them like cloaks and headed up the path onto the beach.

William and Jeremy were heading down the path. Jeremy ran straight towards the water, stepping into it and walking till it was up to his shins. William slowly walked towards the edge staying out of the water as he watched.

Rich was the first to react bolting towards Jeremy, Michael bolted after him.

“Jeremy!!” They both shouted.

At the shout Jeremy jumped and spun around with a yelp nearly falling back into the water. William was fast and jumped towards him catching and steadying him. Jeremy grabbed on to his arm with a squeak looking at him before looking towards the shouting and yelling as he was nearly tackled by two people. His eyes widened.

“M-Micha? R-Rich?” He asked. William looked at the two human selkies and slowly released Jeremy and stepped back.

“Jeremy, thank Llyr* you’re ok!” Michael said.

“We were so worried!” Rich added as the two pulled away from Jeremy. Jeremy blinked staring at them before snapping out of his shock.

“Wh-what are you doing here?” He asked moving closer to his friends. He teared up slightly. He wanted to cry from happiness. He’d missed them so much.

“We came to make sure you were ok. You haven’t been home is so long…” rich said frowning he then turned and glared at William, who met his gaze and raised his hands as a sign of peace. Jeremy looked at William and shifted.

“Its ok Rich, Wi-William’s harmless. He… He’s been helping me.” Jeremy said. Michael eyed the human.

“He knows?” He asked.

“I do. And I assure you I mean no harm to Jeremy.” William stated lowering his hands.

“did you take it?” Rich asked glaring.

“Of course not. I wasn’t even aware Jeremy was a selkie until recently.” William replied.

“He doesn’t have it.” Jeremy said. “I would have found it if he did.” he added hugging himself. William shifted and reached out offering his hand. Jeremy looked at him and took it allowing William to lead him out on the sand so they could sit down. Michael and Rich watched before following and sitting with them.

“Alright… So he’s a decent human. I still don’t trust him and you shouldn’t either.” Michael said. Jeremy sighed.

“Micha…”

“It’s fine, Jeremy. I don’t blame him for not trusting me. I’m a human. Its only natural.” William said. Jeremy looked at him.

“I trust you.” He said. William smiled some and squeezed his hand lightly.

“I’m glad that you do.” He said. Jeremy smiled back and leaned into the human. Michael watched them quietly as Rich tilted his head looking between them.

Michael sighed, “…any ideas where it might be?” He asked.

“I’m guessing a teen found it while climbing around the cliffs.” William said. “They tend to mess around on the rocks. one of them must of came across it and picked it up.” He added with a frown.

“so its gone forever then.” Michael said frowning. Jeremy tensed at the comment.

“Not necessarily. its technically private property, so taking things from it would be stealing. It is possible that if a kid did take it they’ll bring it back.” William replied.

“I hope that they will…” Jeremy mumbled. William wrapped in arm around him rubbing his side. The human stayed silent not saying anything in response.

“… You really think its a possibility?” Rich asked looking at William.

“… Its our best bet. I’m still looking into other places.” The human replied.

“… You better hope that skin is returned.” Michael said coldly to the human.

“It isn’t his fault…” Jeremy started.

“he’s the reason you continued to come here.” Michael hissed looking at his friend. “So yeah, I do blame him.”

“Michael that isn’t fair.” Jeremy said frowning. “Its my fault. I shouldn’t have left it in the rocks, that’s on me.” He added. Michael sighed and rubbed his face.

“Fine. But I still hold him responsible.” The selkie said. “…what do you want me to tell your dad? He’s frantic with worry.” he continued changing the subject.

“…tell him I’m safe. That I’m ok. Don’t mention my skin missing.” Jeremy said.

“And if he asks?” Richard added looking at Jeremy.

“…lie.”

“Jer we can’t-”

“He can’t know. If he found out it would make this worse and you know it Michael.” Jeremy looked at his friend, a pleading look in his eyes. Michael stared back be fore sighing.

“…alright. We wont tell him.” Michael relented.

“Thank you.” Jeremy said softly. “How long are you both going to stay?” he asked.

Michael leaned back on his hands, “… An hour or so.” He replied. Jeremy smiled some.

“Cool!” he said. “Oh! I can show you around the area!” He said jumping to his feet. “You’ll bother love it!”

Michael grimaced, “Miah… I don’t know…”

“sounds interesting.” Rich cut in. He looked at Michael “come on! We need to have some fun.” He said standing. Michael huffed and stood.

“Fine.” He said. William stood up as well with a small smile.

“I’ll leave you three alone to catch up. Just be careful, alright?” William said. Jeremy smiled at him and nodded.

“We will! I’ll see you back home.” Jeremy said.

“See you there… Ah, if you two want I can take your skin and bring them inside for safe keeping.” William offered looking at the other two selkies.

“We’re fine.” Michael stated holding onto his skin.

“Yeah… Uh… I’m OK. thanks for the offer though.” Rich said.

“Alright.” William said giving a nod. He gave Jeremy a small smile before heading up the path. Jeremy watched him before grabbing onto his friend’s hands and pulling them along.

“Come on! I’ll show you the board walk first!!” He said excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Llyr - Celtic god of the Sea.
> 
> Since Selkies are a Scottish Myth, i went with the Celtic gods/goddesses. It took a while to actually find the Celtic god of Sea. As most results kept sending me back to Greek Myth and giving me Poseidon.
> 
> The reason I did not go with the usual Poseidon or Neptune is solely because Selkies are Scottish creatures, so it would make more sense for it to be Celtic instead of Greek/Roman.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblrs:  
> ShadowsFandomHellHole  
> KeauxReevesxSquip  
> ShadowOnTheFullMoon


End file.
